Even Though I am Far From Home, I am Not Alone
by JON FISHER
Summary: What happens when Naruto has to pick 3 friends to go to find the Akatsuki base and wipe them out before they go after Gaara? R&R! No Flames Tolerated!  NaruHina and SakuraOC
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I am far from home, I am not alone**

**Chapter 1:**

**A watchful wisher**

A little boy, about the age of 4 skipped to the park, happy as can be. Which is extremely odd, as he had many struggles in life, including the fact the he was the jinchuriki of the notorious Kyuubi No Kitsune, and many people were irate that the hokage foreboded his demise at all costs. Still, they would try as hard as they could to make his life a living hell. When he was just about to reach the swing set, an older kid, about 1and a half times his size, jumped out in front of him! "Hey! Punk! Where do you think you're going?" The smaller boy, called Naruto completely ignored him and walked around him. Once again the older boy jumped in front of him, "I said where you goin you little punk?" Naruto stayed silent. The older boy got frustrated and shoved him onto the ground. Naruto just got back up again, and this happened again, and again

**In the bushes nearby...**

Hinata stood in awe, this boy had shoved Naruto down at least ten times by now! She wasn't sure if she should go get help or not. Something in her head told her to wait though...

**Back at the park...**

The boy was getting tired of Naruto getting back up and decided he could be doing something more worthwhile, but right when he was about to leave, Naruto punched him directly in his face sending him flying backwards a few feet, stunned. Then Naruto spoke, "I'm gunna be the Hokage one day and I can't let bullies like you stand in my way!" With that he proceeded to swing on the swing set.

**Back with Hinata...**

She was amazed! Naruto had some guts to punch that kid down! Her heart fluttered at his speech _"Boy! I wish I could be like Naruto-kun! He is so strong and brave, and he will stop at nothing to become the Hokage! While I am just a little worthless girl!"_ She was always being told down by her father, that she was weak and stupid, and a disgrace to be the heiress to the Hyuuga household. Her mother never said a thing for fear of violent confrontation from him, but deep down she hated what he did and wanted to help Hinata get a friend or something to brighten her spirits a little, at least. She knew of Naruto and how much Hinata liked him, but she knew she was too shy to confront her by herself, so she hoped for the day that Naruto found her...

**So whaddya think? Boring? Cute? Suspenseful? R&R peoplez!, but absolutely NO flames will b tolerated! I will upload chapters daily, and if not, then I WILL have them up there BEFORE u check again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even Though I am Far From Home, I am Not Alone**

**Chapter 1:**

**The 3 friends**

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Naruto, bc if I did, sasuke would be dead, and Naruto with Hinata already!**_

**Time-skip:8 years**

Naruto woke up early that morning, more so than usual. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. He rushed downstairs, practically tripping over each step, and ate his fill of ramen, for now. He wanted to see his friends again, though he had very few, they were a good group of friends.

There was Sakura, who hated the fact that Naruto always asked her out, but she put that aside most of the time and they got a long nicely. Then there was Hinata, shy and reserved, yet showed compassion over other feelings, unbeknownst to Naruto, her compassion and love was all for him. Finally, but not least, there was Jinato. He was a member of the Fucha clan, exceptionally well known for their kenjutsu. It was said that if u got into a sword battle with even a 5 year old Fucha, you would lose in the time it takes to light a candle, and I mean with a GOOD lighter, not those crappy ones where it takes ten tries just to get a damn spark! He knew some other kids too, but he didn't talk with them very much, Shino was a friend of Hinata's but he creeped Naruto out! Skikamaru was lazy and didn't want to talk much so Naruto just left him to watch the clouds. Ino was obsessed with another boy, Sasuke, although he was the goth type, and she was loud and annoying, Naruto gladly avoided both of them.

All of a sudden there was a knock on his door, he opened it to reveal Jinato. "Hey! Naruto! You ready for our first day at the academy?" Jinato was usually there to hang out with Naruto when he got up,most of the time they would go to the park or to get ramen. Jinato loved ramen almost as much as Naruto! But no matter how hard he tried he could never out-eat him, Naruto's stomach was a literal bottomless pit! They made their way over to Sakura's house, and rang the doorbell. "Hello?" It was her mother. "Hello Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura home? We were wondering if she would want to join us on our way to the Academy." "Hold on, I will see if she would like to come with you" She then called Sakura. She said it would be a crime not to come, so they departed. They met up with Hinata and her cousin, Neji, on the way there."Hey Hinata! Hey Neji!" Naruto called. "Hello" Hinata peeped. "Hhmrmrm" Neji didn't like talking to Naruto much, as he believed, like many, that Naruto WAS the demon. "Oh brighten up you big grump!" Sakura hated Neji's attitude about Naruto and life, about how he thought life was destiny and demons had no destiny there for they had no life, making them eternally dead.

Eventually, they got there, I say eventually because it seemed like a long time with Neji, Sakura, Jinato, ad Naruto all arguing about Neji's point of view in life. In class Naruto sat next to Jinato, who sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Hinata, who sat next to the wall. Then the door opened and the teacher walked in, "Hello students, my name is Iruka-sensai and I will be your instructor. I don't know anything about you, so starting with the blonde in the bright orange jumpsuit, you are going to tell me your name, likes, and dislikes." Naruto began, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like Sakura, ramen, and I want to become the Hokage! I don't really dislike anything though." Then Jinato, "My name is Jinato Fucha, I like kenjutsu, music with beast guitar, and I am a organic vegetarian. I don't like people who believe in destiny,(glares at Neji) or smart-asses, I also don't like meat, or anything else that comes from animals for that matter, but I DO like animals, especially dragons and cats!" Then Sakura, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I like the color pink, my friends, and Sasuke-kun! I dislike Neji, perverts, and mean people!" and finally, Hinata, "M..my name is H..Hinata H..Hyuuga and I..I like my f..friends, and h..hanging out w..with them." Then the other kids went , and class ended. (fail, huh?)

**Well, i'm sorry if the last chapter was short but it WAS the prologue, and i'm also sorry if the ending of this chapter failed, but I got writers block and I was on the phone, R&R! But still no flames! Lolz :D**


End file.
